A Light in the Dark
by Zombiekiller28
Summary: In a Alternate universe, There is no Superman, there is no Wonder Women there is no Bruce Wayne there is no magic and supernatural beings in a world much like our own, Movie Studio owner, Elliot Liam is Batman and The Joker is not a man but a group that is feared by the rest of the crime world, Elliot has a mission to stop The Joker gang and protect the ones he loves
1. The Bat

**Los Angeles Streets**

 **9:12 PM**

It is dark and drab as two men walk in the streets, as one constantly looks behind him looking frightened

" Would you calm down, No one is gonna see us ", Said One Man in a hat and a leather jacket

" Y..You don't know that, Remember what happened last time ", Said a man in a T-Shirt and Jeans

" Of course i do, I got shot remember why the hell are you complaining you just went to jail for 2 days until the boss got you out", The Other Man Responded

" It was hell dude you have no idea what i went through ", Said the Paranoid Man

" Dude Man the Fuck Up, We wouldn't be doing this shit if there weren't risks now just shut up and get the job done before the boss has are ass's ", Said The Other Man

" You're Right i just need to calm down ", Said the Paranoid Man

The Two Men turned the corner into an Alleyway they then stop inn their tracks both looking frightened

" Oh No ", Said The Man in the Leather Jacket

" Is that ", Said the other man

It shows a gang with clown make up on waiting for them

" The Boss didn't tell us we were dealing with them!", The Paranoid Man

" Dude calm the fuck down we got this ", Said the Other Man

" It's the fucking Joker Gang these guys are crazy they will kill us just because they feel like it ", Said The Paranoid Man

All of the sudden a gang member interrupts their conversation

" You know we are standing right here ", Said a Gang Member seemingly in charge

The Man in the leather jacket turns around and pushes his friend out of the way

" I'm Sorry it's just my friend has heard some false rumors about you guys we are just here to do the deal and we will be on our way ", Said the Man in the Leather jacket

" What kind of rumors ", Said The Gang Member scowling looking at the man looking like he wants to kill him

The Man in the leather jacket swallows hard and starts sweating

" Uh..Uh Nothing of importance ", He said

The Gang Member looks at the other two members behind him he then looks at the two men and snickers

" I see, everyone thinks we're crazy, our boss may have a sick sense of humor but he is not crazy ", He said

He Takes out a butterfly knife and flicks it open

" I see we have to teach you to respect us "

The Gang Member laughed as he stepped closer to them

Then a loud thud on the roof was heard as The Gang Member stopped and put the knife away

" Harry ", Said a Gang member with a beard

" I Heard it ", Said Harry

" Heard What ", Said the Paranoid Man

Harry Laughed as he pointed to the roof

" It's The Bat "

" The What ", The Man in the leather jacket said

" Get ready ", Harry said as the two other gang members pointed their guns to the roof

The Two Men Pulled out their pistols

Then all of the sudden a pellet bounced on the ground landing next to Harry's feet

" The Hell "

Then The pellet burst into smoke as Everyone is blinded by the smoke and the smoke makes everyone cough

" When Did he get smoke ", Said Harry coughing

The Man with the leather jacket gets on his knees coughing non stop as all of the sudden a scream is heard

He hears gunshots and the gunshots deflecting off of what sounds to be metal as a punch connecting is heard and a muffled scream followed afterword

" The Fuck is that ", Said the paranoid man

There is a glow of two eyes in the smoke as something grabs Harry and takes him into the sky as he disappears

" Just calm down alright ", Said the Man in the Leather Jacket

A Muffled Scream is heard behind him he then turns around

" Brian "

A Quiet Thud is heard behind the man as Two white eyes appear in the smoke

The Man Slowly turns around

It shows a first person view on the white eyes as a punching sound is heard and the screen goes to black

The Screen Returns as a blinking camera affect is shown and blurred vision the vision clears up as the city can be seen from way high up a scream can be heard as it shows the Bat holding the man with the leather jacket by his leg

" What do you know about the Joker gang ", Said The Bat with a deep and frightening voice

" What "

" The Joker Gang Who are they "

" H..How Should I know, I'm not apart of it "

" What do you know about it "

" I already told you, you freak "

All of the sudden The Bat Drops The Man the man rushing down as it shows a first person view of the ground getting closer the ground then stops getting closer and very quickly goes farther away again a the man screams

" What do you know " Said the Bat

A..All i know is that they're a bunch of lunatics dressed in clown costumes they got every other gang running scared, they kill anyone they feel like, we were doing a drug deal that's all i don't know anything else"

" That's All ", The Bat replied

" I swear dude now please don't kill me let me go "

" Whatever you say ", The Bat Said

The Bat let go of the man as he rushed towards the ground he is very close to hitting it but is all of the sudden stopped by a line he looks up to see nothing where the Bat was

Some time later The LAPD arrived at the place the Man was the Joker Gang Members were gone and they arrested the other two men on the scene after questioning the man found dangling from a wire The Commissioner Aaron Cassidy walked up to a Female Police Sargent

"Let me guess a giant bat", The Sarge

" Yes ", Cassidy said sighing

" You're Kidding ", Said The Sargent

" No i'm not that's what the 15th sighting i mean we can't rule this out at as drugs anymore ", Cassidy Said

" So we actually have a giant bat creature going around beating up criminals ", The Sargent Said

" Seems Like it, This one said it talked to him ", Cassidy said

" Talked to him ", The Sargent Said

" Asked him what The Joker Gang was and that was it ", Cassidy Said

" So this thing might be on our side ", The Sargent said

" Maybe, But it's still dangerous ", Cassidy Said

" This whole thing is just insane ", The Sargent said

" You don't have to tell me twice "

Another Officer walks up to the two

" Sir the sketch is done ", The Officer Said

" Let's Take A Look "

A Sketch artist hands a picture to Cassidy a the Sargent looks over his shoulder

" Is that him ", Sargent Said

" I guess ", Cassidy Said

It shows a pencil sketch picture of the Bat

" Who The Hell is That "

Elliot Liam sits in the living room of his mansion in a tux looking at newspaper clipping when there is a knock on the door

" Just a Sec!", Elliot yelled as he put the coffee down continuing to read

Another Knock but louder

" Jesus Christ, I'm Coming! ", Elliot said

Elliot throws down the newspaper clippings and opens the door to his Father Figure and Company Co Owner Duncan Francis an elderly African american man

" Where the hell have you been ", Duncan said frustrated

" Out ", Elliot Said

Duncan sighed and shake his head

" Did you forget the Award Show ", Duncan Said

" Of course i didn't i wouldn't be wearing this if i didn't ", Elliot Said

" Just come on get in the car ", Duncan said walking to the car opening it for Elliot as Elliot walks in and he gets in the drivers seat

" What did you go out for ", Duncan said as he got in

" I found the Joker Gang Again, doing a drug deal ", Elliot said

" Really, did you found out anything ", Duncan said

" No stopped the deal questioned a guy, just a mobster getting the drugs ", Elliot said

Duncan sighs

" Then you going out there was entirely pointless ", Duncan said

" No it wasn't ", Elliot said

Duncan just stares ahead not looking at Elliot

" Look, I'm Pissed off too i'm getting no where i don't know who there leader is i don't know any gang members, I get shot at all the time, get stabbed at least twice a day and i still have nothing so imagine how i feel ", Elliot Said

" You're right i'm sorry i know how stubborn i can be sometimes ", Duncan said

" It's alright old man let's go and get this thing over with ", Elliot said looking ahead

 **End Of Chapter 1**


	2. The Award Show

**Los Angeles**

 **11:24 PM**

Elliot sits in Duncan's Car looking out the window keeping his head down glancing up only every once in a while

" We're here ", Duncan said as he looked at Elliot

" Great ", Elliot said Sarcastically as he put on a fake smile and walked out of the car, interviewers and paparazzi swarming him as he smiled and did the best he could to give them what they wanted, he hated being famous with a passion he wished he never but his dad was the President of one of the biggest entertainment companies in the United States so he really had no say in the matter

Elliot finally got into the building where the award show was being held taking a silent sigh of relief when a voice behind him is heard

" You look like you just went through hell ", Said the voice behind him

Elliot turned around and smiled as he saw his childhood friend Scott Trofter

" Well i basically just did ", Elliot laughed as they both walked towards the room the award show was being held in

" Are you ever gonna lighten up dude ", Scott said smiling for the cameras as they walked by

" You know i hate this shit man ", Elliot said not even attempting to look happy

" We all do ", Scott said

" I know i'm just not a people person ", Elliot said just looking forward

" What i would have never guessed ", Scott said sarcastically as he laughed

" Man shut the hell up ", Elliot said as they walked into the loud and noisy room

Scott laughed as other actors, directors and other famous people greeted them Elliot did his best to act like he liked these people

Both of them sat down at the table they were supposed to sit at and waited for it to start

" So Bridgette coming ', Scott said

" Do you see her around ", Elliot said slightly irritated

" Dude calm down i was just asking just thought you would bring a date ", Scott raising his hands in the air in surrender

" I'm not going to drag her into this, you didn't bring Nicole ", Elliot said trying to make a point

" Well Nicole isn't a famous model ", Scott said laughing

" OK you got a point there ", Elliot said rolling his eyes

" I got to say i'm surprised ', Scott said

" About what ", Elliot said just looking forward

" That you actually got a girlfriend ", Scott said

" Why do you say that ", Elliot said still not looking at him

" Well you aren't exactly the friendly type especially since.."

Elliot turned his head towards Scott shooting him a look

" Sorry, it's just after..that you always said you never wanted a relationship ", Scott said rubbing the back of his head

" Well things change plus she's nice enough ", Elliot said

" Nice enough, she's one of the nicest people I've ever met if you ask me you got really lucky ", Scott said

" Yeah i guess so ", Elliot said looking forward again

" You Alright ", Scott said looking around at Elliot

" Yeah i'm fine ", Elliot said slightly irritated

" You don't seem fine what's wrong ". Scott said

" Work has been stressful ", Elliot said

" Like how ", Scott said

" Dude just shut up alright it's just i'm getting nowhere on what i'm trying to do and it's pissing me off ok ", Elliot said pissed off

" No need to snap at me i just asking ", Scott said

Elliot sighed hanging his head down

" I know i just had a bad day alright ", Elliot said

" I get it ", Scott said looking forward

Duncan walked up to their table and sat down

" Where have you been " , Elliot said looking up at him

" Got caught up in the chaos ", Duncan said straightening his suit and sitting down

" Nice to see you Scott "

" Hey Duncan long time no see ", Scott said holding out his hand

Duncan shook it smiling as Elliot kept looking forward

" Let's just get this thing over with ", Duncan said sighing

" Now i know where Elliot get's his depressive brooding from ", Scott said laughing

" Just shut it alright ", Elliot said looking forward

Scott laughed and shaked his head

The Award Show started, Scott got the award for best actor in a drama which he boasted about the whole rest of the time which he did all the time he won anything and he won a lot Elliot always thought if it wasn't for his dad he would have never gotten any jobs in the first place, Since he was Elliot's best friend and he always wanted to be famous his dad did a few things and immediately he became and actor and he had success all his career having the highest paying contract in the company so Elliot always thought his success was thanks to him an his dad but he was happy for him cause he was his best friend even though he could be an egotistical smart ass most of the time

The Award show was over, Duncan, Scott and Elliot went outside to the chaos of the paparazzi it was a good thing they quickly shoved past it and got into Duncan's car and drove too Elliott's house once inside Elliot grabbed 3 beers and gave them to Duncan and Scott

" What no fancy wine ", Scott said looking at the beer

" Would you like me too get that for you princess ", Elliot said sitting down

" No i'm good with this ", Scott said smiling setting the beer down

Scott picked up a newspaper off the table and started too read it

" So you have any plans for tomorrow ", Duncan said sipping his beer

" Yeah i'm going out again gonna see if i can get anywhere with work ", Elliot said not really looking at him

" Well you better hope so " , Duncan said putting his beer down

" You guys hear about that giant bat thing ", Scott said reading the newspaper

Elliot looked up at Scott looking confused

" The what ", Elliot said

" Apparently there is this giant bat creature beating up street thugs or something like that ", Scott said looking at Elliot

" Probably a myth ", Elliot said shrugging

" Maybe, but i think if the police said it, it might be authentic ", Scott said putting the newspaper down

" That's weird ", Elliot said

" More than weird ", Scott said

All of the sudden a knock on the door is heard as Elliot gets up too answer the door

" Who is it ", Scott said getting up

" I don't know Scott that's why i'm opening the door ", Elliot said as he opened the door

On the other side of the door a stunningly beautiful blond women in a t shirt and jeans stood on the porch breathing heavily she smiled as she saw Elliot

" Hey Elliot ", The Women said panting

" Bridgette what are you doing here ", Elliot said smiling

" I wanted to see you ", Bridgette said looking into the house seeing Scott and Duncan her smile faded and she looked back at Elliot

" Hey Bridge ", Scott said standing up

" Oh..Uh hey Scott ", Bridgette said looking noticeably upset

" What not happy to see us ", Scott said smiling

" Uh no i just wanted to talk to Elliot alone ", Bridgette said smiling

Scott walked towards the door

" That's fine i probably gotta go or Nicole might think i'm cheating on her or something ", Scott said as he walked out the door

" Oh come on Scott you don't have to leave ", Bridgette said feeling bad

" No i actually need to get home, i'm not actually not kidding about the cheating thing ", Scott said as he walked down the driveway

" See ya Scott ", Elliot yelled

Scott turned around and saluted then he then turned around and waked away, Duncan then walked up and patted Elliot on the back

" I'm gonna go too son, you two have fun ", Duncan smiled as he walked to his car

Duncan got in his car and drove off leaving Bridgette and Elliot alone

" What's wrong why are you panting " Elliot said

" Guess i really wanted to see you ", Bridgette laughed and walked inside

" Something didn't happen did it ", Elliot said sounded concerned

Bridgette sighed and sat down on the couch

" No i promise i just missed you is all, sorry i left you hanging with the award show ", Bridgette said

" Yeah i had to suffer without you ", Elliot laughed and smiled at her

" You know you don't have to go to those right " Bridgette said

" Yeah i know but my dad said going to these things keeps up a image and is good for the company ", Elliot said

" I guess so ", Bridgette said looking around

" The advice from my dad is the only reason this company didn't go bankrupt the first year i had it and i'm not living in a box on the side of the street " Elliot said smiling at her

Bridgette laughed and then looked at him and kissed him, Elliot brought her closer too him as they both kissed each other

 **End of Chapter 2**


	3. The Cat

**Chapter 3**

 **Los Angeles**

 **3:54 AM**

Elliot stood at the top of the capital building overlooking the city he couldn't sleep even with Bridgette staying over that night he couldn't even stop thinking about The Joker gang they were everywhere all of the sudden, it seems like they took over the town's organized crime overnight they were just a small nuisance just some punks he beat up in clown costumes now people lit up with fear at the sheer mention of them, what did they do to make people so afraid of them, what the hell happened

" Why is nothing happening tonight ", Elliot whispered to him self extremely frustrated as he keeled to the edge of the building scanning the area of the city he could see he couldn't see a thing he needed to move get a better look at the city he needed to know what was going on

Elliot moved to the outskirts of the city finding the tallest building that made sure he could see all of the outskirts but still nothing happened and it drove him insane it's like they knew he was out there hunting out them

" What the hell is going on tonight ", Elliot said scanning around the outskirts trying to look for something but still nothing was hapapening what was going on

Then all of the sudden he saw a figure jump on a nearby jewelry store it was dark and he couldn't make it out but he knew it was there he wasn't imagining things, the figure jumped inside a hole it made in the ceiling as Elliot quickly grappled to other buildings trying to get to the jewelry store he finally arrived and jumped in the hole the figure made

The Figure was a women dressed in a tight lightweight sweatshirt and sweatpants with the hood over her head and a black cat mask you wear for a masquerade ball Elliot dropped through the hole and into the building silently dropping in on the women grabbing almost all of the jewelry out of the store out of a hole she cut, somehow in 1 minute she managed to bypass all security and cut a hole in the case with ease, this wasn't your average thief she was a professional , Elliot walked slowly trying to sneak up on her but he didn't know she knew he was there

" You know, you aren't as sneaky as you think you are ", The Women said with a slight Hispanic accent standing up and turning around

" I don't know if you noticed but the store is closed ", Elliot said staring at her

The Women laughed

" Really i didn't notice, oh well guess i'll leave then ", The Women said throwing her hands up in the air

" Good idea ", Elliot said coldly not taking his eyes off her

" What's with the Bat get up ", The Women said raising her hand up to her chin

" What ", Elliot spat

" I mean i know you aren't a bat, human hybrid you are just a man in a bat costume what's that about ", The Women said smiling

" Don't try to change the subject ", Elliot said starting to get frustrated

" Like what kind of mental trauma did you go through to make you dress up like that ", The Women

Said

" You need to put everything back and leave before this gets any worse ", Elliot said trying to not let her get to him

" You know it's tempting since you talk to me so nicely, but sorry Batsy i'm going to pass ", The Women laughed as she swung the bad of jewels over her shoulder and walked towards Elliot but he grabbed her arm stopping her

" Um, Ouch ", The Women said trying to pull away

" I'm warning you ", Elliot said narrowing his eyes scowling at her

" Look Bats, I need money and this is how i make it i steal all kinds of things for all kinds of people but tonight this is for me so please let go of my arm ",The Women said

" Who are you ", Elliot said not budging

" I'd tell you if you let go of my arm ", The Women said attempting to pull away

" Not happening ", Elliot said more coldly

" Ugh Fine, People around her call me Cat or The Cat or whatever, I steal things for bad people and get paid for it, happy now ", The Women said pulling even harder

Elliot heard of The Cat before she was a famous thief and from what he heard a damn good one, nobody knows her real name or anything about her and she has never been caught until now

" What's your real name ", Elliot said tightening his grip

" Sorry Bats me and you are going to have to get to know each other more before i consider telling you my name ", Cat said seductively as she smiled and licked her lips

" That's Cute ", Elliot said smirking a bit

" I try my best, what do say bats ", Cat said smiling moving her free hand down her body

" Sorry Cat, But i have standards, and that includes not getting with criminals who i just met ", Elliot said

" Whatever your loss, now are you gonna let me go or what ", Cat said

" I'm taking you in Cat ", Elliot said narrowing his eyes

" What, your not serious are you ", Cat said surprised

" Dead Serious ", Elliot said smirking

" Wait so youre telling me you actually go around in a bat suit and beat up criminals to help the city ", Cat said

" Pretty Much ", Elliot said tightening his grip

" And here i thought that was just media propaganda to try to scare us ", Cat said confused

" No ", Elliot said

" Please Bats you can't take me to jail ", Cat said scared

" Why not ", Elliot said not caring

" I just can't ", Cat said about to cry

Something was up Elliot can sense it he could tell she was tougher than this she was playing victim what was she planning

" What are you- "

Elliot was interrupted mid sentenced by an explosion outside it was loud and something much bigger than this, Elliot distracted loosened his grip witch was a big mistake because when he looked back at Cat she was gone and no where to be seen

" Dammit ", Elliot whispered to himself he then looked around seeing if he could find an exit point but she was no where to be seen but that didn't matter now he needed to get outside

Elliot grappled to the top of the roof and to another building looking to see where the explosion was and sure enough there was a huge gaping hole in the side of the chemical plant and a bunch of people stepped out, It was the Joker gang carrying out gallons of chemicals they then started arguing

" Hey Asshole be careful ", The Leader said yelling

" Hey dude cool it i'm doing the best i can ", A Gang Member said

" Well do better asshole, god damn i don't know why the boss sent these Asshole's with us " The Leader said frustrated

" We are here to help you bro, calm down ", Another Gang member said

" We don't need help from a bipolar psycho's goons we can handle this ", The Leader said lifting up a gallon

" Watch your mouth, don't talk about the boss that way ", A Gang Member that was standing to the side said

The Leader put the gallon down and slowly walked towards the gang member until he was right up close to him

" He ain't my boss asshole ", The Leader said as he spat in his face

" Well he's mine and i don't appreciate you talking about him like that ", The Gang member said spitting back

" Well it ain't my fault your boss is Coo Coo for Coco Puffs alright ", The Leader said throwing his hands in the air

" Oh and The Joker's so much better right " The Member said moving in closer clenching his fists

" Well at least my Boss knows he's nuts, Two Face can't make up his mind on what the hell he want's to feel ", The Leader said laughing

"Two Face who the hell was Two Face, He's never heard that name, who was he, what was he doing working for the Joker gang, and The Joker is a person i thought it was their gimmick what else do i don't know ", Elliot thought as he eavesdropped on the conversation

" You better watch yourself bitch, say one more word and i'll kill you ", The Gang Member said spitting in his face

The Leader smiled barely holding himself from laughing

" Whatever you say tough guy ", The Leader Said smiling

" What the hell did i say ass- "

All of the sudden a gunshot is heard and the Gang member's brains was blown out as he slumped down to the floor, The Leader turned around and shouted

" Does anyone else want to be an asshat, No, THEN GET BACK TO FUCKING WORK ! "

Elliot had heard enough he jumped down behind the leader and grabbed him throwing him towards the wall knocking him out cold

" Shit!, It's the bat! " A Member of the Joker Gang shouted as he picked up his gun and started shooting

" Everyone just shoot him ", a Member of the Two Face Gang shouted as he sprayed bullets

While Elliot tried to grapple away a bullet went straight through his hand, he screamed as pain shot through his hand and he dropped to the ground right in the middle of everyone

" H..Holy shit w..we killed the bat ", A Joker Gang Member shouted

" Are you sure ", Another Joker Gang member said

" He don't look dead man ", A Two Face gang member said

" Fine i'll shoot it in the head just to make sure alright ", The Joker gang member said

" Sounds Good ", The Two Face gang member said

The Joker gang member pressed the gun up against Elliot's face and put the finger on the trigger

Then all of the sudden a crack was heard as a whip wrapped around The Gang Member's legs and was dragged into the darkness

" What the- "

Elliot got up and smashed the two gang members heads together but the last Two Face member put a gun to his head

" I got you Bat, you paralyzed my brother he can never walk again because of you, he can never play with his kid and never provide for his family, he was just trying to get by like the rest of us, this is for him ", The Two Face gang member said

" Hey sweetheart " Cat's voice was behind him

" The Hell " The Gang member turned around and Cat then punched him sending him to the him to the floor she then smiled at Elliot

" Um your welcome ", Cat said putting her hands on her hips

" Why did you help me ", Elliot said

" Seriously Bats, where are your manners ", Cat said hands still on hips

" Thanks, now answer my question ", Elliot said staring at her

" Well, maybe the city needs you, maybe what you are is right, i may be a thief Bats but i do know this city is messed up and maybe you could fix it, Plus you were to cute for me to let you die ", Cat said smiling

" You've only seen the bottom of my face ", Elliot said staring at her

" I Can just tell " Cat said staring back at him smiling

Elliot smiled back at her not being able to stop himself then he heard a groan from the guy that Cat knocked out he picked him up by his throat

" Talk! ", Elliot said

" What "

" Two Face who the hell is Two Face why is he working with The Joker ", Elliot said yelling at him

" I ain't telling you shit "

" Tell me now or i'll paralyze you just like your brother ", Elliot said tightening his grip

" You Wouldn't "

" Watch me ", Elliot said narrowing his eyes

" Fine..Fine i don't actually know who he is i never met him i just do what i'm told i get orders from others, as for working with The Joker i heard they are trying to make weapons using chemicals to destroy the state, I swear thats all i know ", The Gang Member said sweat rolling down his face

Elliot dropped him on the ground and staring at him

" I'm sorry, about what happened to your brother truly, but he went down the wrong path and so did you when you get out, don't come back to this ", Elliot said as he punched him and knocked him out he turned around surprised to see Cat was still there

" Man, i would not like to be interrogated by you ", Cat said smiling

" What are you still doing here ", Elliot said

" Why saying goodbye of course unless you're still gonna bring me in ", Cat said

" I'll let this one slide " Elliot said

" I knew you wouldn't let me down ", Cat said as she approached closer to him wrapped her arms around him and kissed him and Elliot couldn't help but kiss back there was something about her that drew him in in that moment he wasn't thinking about Bridgette

Cat stopped and then smiled at him she then spun around and began to walk away

" If you ever need my assistance again i'll be around, i'll know where to find you ", Cat turned around to see The Bat gone and nowhere to be seen

 **End of Chapter 3**


End file.
